1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phototelegraphic transmission apparatus and, more particularly, to a phototelegraphic transmission apparatus which performs direct photoelectric conversion of an image recorded on a film and transmits obtained electrical signals to a remote reception apparatus or an image processing computer through a telephone line or a signal line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional phototelegraphic transmission apparatuses convert enlarged prints (reflecting originals) printed from developed films into electrical signals, and transmit these electrical signals through a telephone line.